Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Portable computing devices such as smart phones play an increasingly important role in personal and business activities. Such devices may carry communications through a variety of channels, including but not limited to voice, emails, SMS messages, and message boards hosted on internet web sites.
The large volume of communications occurring on a daily basis through such portable devices, places a burden on the user to read them and access any relevant attachments. Conventionally, a user may be notified of the existence of a communication by its presentation on a notification list on the screen. In particular, each notification represents a link to the item (e.g. message) for which the notification was sent.
In order to access and view particular items on a conventional notification list, users are required to take multiple steps to repeatedly shuffle back and forth between the item and the list. This repeated activity is cumbersome and can interfere with a user's ability to access information being communicated to him or her.
The present disclosure addresses this and other issues with systems and methods providing a flip-though format to view notifications and related items for touch screen mobile devices.